La Passion de Judas
by Annie Earnshaw
Summary: Jésus a confié une mission à Judas : quand le moment sera venu, ce dernier devra le dénoncer. Mais Judas pourrait-il faire une chose si terrible à une personne qu'il aime tant ?


Bonjour !

Un jour, dans un pays lointain (c'est-à-dire l'italie, où il y a plein d'églises), moi et une de mes amies avons eu une idée... Est-ce que Jésus et Judas ne feraient pas un pairing génial ? (On a décidé que oui, et que Jacques le majeur et Jacques le mineur devraient aussi finir ensemble.)

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que cette histoire (qui sera mon ticket pour l'enfer) naisse.

Je suis une ancienne catholique, et je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé que mes connaissances bibliques me serviraient de cette façon.

Un grand merci à Charlotte qui aussi coupable que moi pour ce blasphème et Naiia qui l'a corrigé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jésus avait profité d'un instant où il s'était retrouvé seul avec Judas pour lui parler.

\- Judas, un jour, je te demanderais de faire quelque chose pour moi. Et quoi que soit cette mission, tu devras l'accepter. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

Judas regarda quelques instants le fils de Dieu.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Demanda Judas. Tu sais que je ferais tout ce que tu pourrais me demander.

Jésus pris les mains de son disciple, et les serra. Il lui répondit :

\- J'ai conscience de ta fidélité et de ta dévotion. Mais promets-moi tout de même que tu accepteras ce que je te demanderais, quoi que ce soit.

Judas fronça les sourcils, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il jura qu'il accomplirait la mission qui lui serait confiée.

\- Merci, mon ami. Je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.

Les deux hommes partagèrent une dernière étreinte avant de se quitter.

.  
oOo  
.

Judas se posait souvent des questions sur sa relation avec son ami Jésus. Si on pouvait encore penser qu'ils étaient amis...

Tout les disciples du sauveur le respectaient et le considéraient comme un homme juste et bon. Sauf Judas.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Judas respectait énormément le messie. Mais il avait l'impression que son amour pour le fils de dieu était... différent.

Il lui arrivait parfois d'avoir des pensées impures. Il s'imaginait toucher les mains du Christ, tracer avec ses lèvres les courbes de son corps, et même, dans ses rêves les plus secrets, de partager de doux baisers avec le fils de dieu.

Et Judas s'en voulait. Pourquoi de telles choses passaient-elles dans son esprit ? On ne désire pas ses amis, et on ne devrait désirer personne. La luxure n'est-elle pas considérée comme un péché ?

Mais ce qui le faisait souffrir plus que tout, c'était de ne pas savoir ce que Jésus pensait de lui. Que ressentait le fils de dieu pour lui ? Il l'aimait, c'était certain, car il aimait toutes les créatures que la terre pouvait porter. Ce que Judas voulait savoir, c'est si le Christ l'aimait un peu plus que les autres. Malheureusement, il n'osait pas poser de questions.

Et il aurait été extrêmement orgueilleux de vouloir garder le Christ pour lui tout seul, ou même ne serait-ce que de vouloir avoir un statut différent que celui des autres créatures de Dieu.

Parfois, il se remémorait cette drôle de conversation qu'il avait eu avec Jésus quelques temps au paravant. Le fils de Dieu comptait sur lui pour accomplir une mission, mais laquelle ?

Peu importe... De toute façon, Judas pourrait faire n'importe quoi du moment que c'était Jésus qui le lui demandait. Sa dévotion était totale.

.  
oOo  
.

\- Judas ? J'ai à te parler.

En entendant ses mots sortir de la bouche du messie, Judas sut que le moment de la discussion était arrivée. Jésus allait lui demander un service, et ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir.

\- Je t'écoute, dit Judas.

Même si ce dernier aurait préféré tourner les talons et ne plus jamais voir l'homme qu'il chérissait plutôt que de l'entendre annoncer ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- Tu dois te souvenir de la promesse que je t'ai faite faire il y a quelques temps.

Judas eu un demi sourire.

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Elle pèse sur mes épaules et chaque jour je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de m'arracher le cœur.

Jésus mis ses mains sur les épaules de Judas, qui faillit s'éloigner, mais se rappela qu'il devait profiter de chaque caresse que lui offrait le fils de Dieu.

\- Et je m'en excuse, mon ami, lui répondit Jésus. Ce n'était, tu t'en doutes, point mon intention.

\- Je le sais. Révèles moi ce que tu me caches, je t'en supplie, et libère mon esprit de ce qui le ronge.

Jésus lui sourit, puis lui dit :

\- Il faudra que tu me dénonces.

Judas se recula, choqué.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Je te le demandes car je te fais confiance, et que je sais que tu me fais assez confiance pour faire ce que je te dis. Je te le demandes aussi car ma mission sur Terre est de racheter tous les péchés des Hommes. Et il n'y a qu'en me sacrifiant et en me livrant aux soldats romains que cela sera accompli.

Judas savoura le compliment, même si les mots n'avaient pas réussis à totalement lui remonter le morale, qui avait prit un coup après l'annonce du fils de dieu.

\- Je... Commença Judas, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de baisser les yeux. Je le ferais. Dis moi ce que je dois faire, et je le ferais.

Jésus reprit son disciple dans ses bras, puis lui sourit.

\- Merci. Je vais t'expliquer mon plan.

Et Judas écouta.

.  
oOo  
.

D'abord, Judas pensa mettre fin à sa vie pour ne pas avoir à toucher à celle de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à ne pas faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé : quelqu'un d'autre le remplacerait.

Et si le Christ lui faisait confiance, c'est que c'était lui, et personne d'autre, qui devait s'occuper de cette mission. Et puis, qui Judas était-il pour aller contre la volonté divine ? Si Jésus était venu sur Terre pour souffrir, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il faudrait donc suivre le plan de Jésus. Même si cela lui arrachait le cœur, il allait devoir s'y résoudre.

Trahir la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus... Quelle horreur... Si Judas avait commis un crime, alors ceci était son châtiment. Même s'il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mériter une punition si terrible.

Et que penseraient les autres disciples, ou même tous les gens qui connaissaient Jésus ? Ils le prendraient pour un traître, sans aucun doute. Et comme Jésus ne l'avait pas autorisé, sous quelque circonstance que ce soit, à révéler son plan et le fait que le fils de Dieu en avait été l'investigateur, on le considérerait comme un traître pour les siècles et les siècles à venir.

Judas ne pensait pas mériter un autre titre, de toute façon. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait trahir ses propres sentiments. Comment peut-on souhaiter la disparition de ce à quoi on tient le plus ? Même si cette chose doit disparaître, on ne peut que vouloir être égoïste.

Mais il n'allait rien faire d'autre que respecter une promesse qu'il avait faite. Cela lui donnerait-il le droit d'accéder au paradis ? S'il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme une personne fidèle sur Terre, le serait-il au ciel ?

Et puis, au paradis, tous les désirs ne sont-ils pas satisfaits ? Son envie d'avoir Jésus pour lui tout seul pourrait-elle donc être comblée ? Si la réponse était oui, alors il était prêt à trahir tous les êtres de la création pour l'obtenir.

De toute façon, maintenant, il était trop tard pour avoir des remords. Il ne restait qu'à accomplir la volonté divine.

.  
oOo  
.

Jésus avait réuni tous ses disciples pour un repas.

Il avait lavé les pieds de tous les convives.

Il avait prononcé des mots qui resteraient dans la mémoire de toutes les personnes présentes, et même de toutes les personnes qui suivraient sa voie. Et il serait impossible de perdre la trace des paroles du fils de Dieu, car à partir de ce jour et pour l'éternité, il y aurait toujours des gens pour les répéter.

Il avait prit du pain, l'avait rompu, et l'avait distribué aux convives, en disant :

\- Prenez, et mangez. Ceci est mon corps.

Il avait ensuite fait passer une coupe de vin.

\- Prenez, et buvez. Ceci est mon sang.

Pendant le repas, il avait aussi fait sa dernière recommandation à ses disciples :

\- Aimez-vous les uns les autres. Comme je vous ai aimés, aimez-vous.

Pour Judas, ce repas avait été un enfer. Il avait du supporter les mots d'inquiétude des autres disciples, qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de demander à Jésus la raison de ce repas.

Mais Judas, lui, savait. Et il n'avait rien le droit de dire. Pourtant, tout cela lui pesait si lourd sur le cœur et la conscience ! Et à chaque fois que par inadvertance, il croisait le regard du messie, ce dernier lui souriait.

Essayait-il de se moquer de lui ? Tout cela avait-il pour unique but de le rendre honteux et misérable ? Jésus ne savait-il pas à quel point Judas l'aimait ? Si oui, alors Jésus avait parfaitement réussi.

Mais Judas savait que non, le fils de dieu voulait juste leurs dire au revoir, à lui et aux autres. Mais c'était si difficile ! Jésus ne voulait que le bonheur de tous les êtres vivants, mais Judas avait l'impression qu'on ne tenait pas compte de son bonheur à lui.

Mais il était prêt à souffrir un peu et à se sacrifier pour toutes les personnes qui vivraient après lui.

Le coup de grâce avait été porté lorsque Jésus avait annoncé que Judas le trahirait. Après les demandes incessantes des autres disciples, le messie avait donné un morceau de pain qu'il avait d'abord trempé dans de l'huile.

Jamais une chose n'était aussi mal passé dans la gorge de Judas. N'en pouvant plus, il s'était levé et avait quitté la salle.

Peut-être était-il un lâche, mais maintenant, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

.  
oOo  
.

Quand il sortit de la pièce, Judas se précipita vers les premiers soldats qui entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il leur cria :

\- Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez-moi !

Les soldats se tournèrent vers lui :

\- Je peux vous livrer l'Homme qui prétend être dieu !

Les soldats se regardèrent, et dirent à Judas qu'ils allaient l'emmener rencontrer leur chef.

.  
oOo  
.

Étonnamment (ou pas), le plan de Jésus se déroula exactement comme prévu. Les soldats semblèrent ravis et demandèrent à Judas qu'il dénonce celui qui se prétendait fils de dieu.

Comme prévu, ils avaient donc demandé à Judas d'aller embrasser l'imposteur dès qu'il le verrait, de façon à ce que les militaires puissent le reconnaître parmi la foule de fous qui l'entourait.

Et comme prévu, Judas avait accepté.

Quand le moment fut venu, et que Jésus apparut dans la rue, Judas se précipita vers lui, des yeux plein de larmes (mais il réussit à les garder pour lui, et il ne montra à personne à quel point il regrettait tout ça).

En face du messie, Judas regarda le fils de dieu dans les yeux, et ses lèvres formèrent les mots que son amour avait dit quelques temps plus tôt.

Comme je vous ai aimés, aimez-vous.

Et Judas ferma les yeux, se pencha, et, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous, embrassa Jésus.

Peut-être que tout cela ne dura qu'un instant. Peut-être que comparé à l'amour que Jésus pouvait ressentir, tout cela ne représentait rien. Et pourtant... Pourtant, pour Judas, cela avait été comme si pendant une éternité, il avait était accueilli au paradis.

Car pendant un instant, ou une éternité, Jésus lui avait rendu son baiser.

Et pourquoi pourrais-t-on souhaiter se rendre au paradis quand on a déjà connu un bonheur parfait ?

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu !

Si jamais quelqu'un se pose la question : oui, Judas a vraiment dénoncé Jésus en l'embrassant. Il y a même un article Wikipedia la-dessus.

Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'a faire de bonnes actions si vous voulez éviter l'enfer !


End file.
